Won't You Be My Guardian
by geekchic64
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are seventh years at Hogwarts. Life has been harsh to them so they have no happy memories to conjure a patronus. So they're making their own happy memories - together. HP AU.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The 100_

**A/N: **Okay so I'm super duper excited for this one, guys. This is the first time I've done a Harry Potter au, so it'll be interesting to say the least. This first chapter might be a little boring because it's more of a preface than anything. The next two chapters should be monsters, though, because that'll be when the shenanigans begin! Hopefully the updates won't be too far apart, but please just keep in mind that this is the last month of my semester, so college is going to be killing me. Also, super sorry if there are any mistakes in this - I ain't got no beta, yo.  
But, anyway! Thank you so much for taking a chance on this story :)  
Enjoy! X

.

Clarke fixed her red and yellow tie before she ran down the stairs from her dorm to the common room. She passed Octavia and Jasper who were arguing about whether the Ark or the Mountain Men were going to win this year's Quidditch World Cup. She ruffled Jasper's hair and tugged on one of Octavia's braids before grinning at their huffs of indignation.

"Hey, watch it, Princess!"

"_Clarke!"_

Clarke gave a chuckle as she grabbed the books she left on the table next to the sofa last night. She had been trying to catch up on her readings for her potions class, but the cozy fire in the common room knocked her right out. It wasn't her fault that classes and quidditch practices were stretching her thin – it was her seventh year and she was the captain of Gryffindor's team; she had to work hard.

Clarke turned around when she felt a slap on her butt. Octavia was grinning at her. Clarke raised an eyebrow and the other girl threw her thumb over her shoulder, gesturing to Jasper.

"Hey, Cap, tell Goggle Eyes over there that the Arkers are _so _kicking the Mountain's ass this year in the World Cup."

"Excuse me, _Octavia_, but I'll have you _know _that the Mountain Men are undefeated this season. There's no _way _they'd fall to savages like the Arkers," Jasper argued with a roll of his eyes. Clarke gave a soft laugh at her silly friend.

"Oh, my dear, naïve friends. The fact of the matter is simply this: you're both wrong."

"Hey wait a second!"

"Girl what side of the planet did you wake up on?"

Clarke put on her best condescending smile and spoke very clearly to her two friends so they would understand her perfectly.

"It's the year of the Grounders."

"_No_. There's literally no way! After how the Ice Nation destroyed them last year? There's no coming back from _that."_

"I'm calling it now, so you better listen, O and Jas. The Ice Nation will melt, the Ark will fall, and the Mountain will burn. Because the Grounders will take them down." With one last dazzling smile at Octavia and Jasper, Clarke made her way to the portrait hole to head to class. She ignored the calls behind her and instead threw one last comment over her shoulder, "The living are hungry, my friends! And blood must have blood!"

Clarke climbed through the portrait hole and quickly made her way up and down various sets of stairs. It's an easy and clear path for her now, but six years ago when she was a first year, she had to leave extremely early because she would constantly get lost. But now she truly knew the castle like the back of her hand. It also didn't hurt that she was once a prefect and now is Head Girl so she has had ample enough of time to venture throughout Hogwarts.

Clarke was so excited to be a seventh year student. It had been a lot of hard work to get there, but she never once complained. She came from a long line of purebloods, both on her mother's and father's side, which put a tremendous amount of pressure on her to success. This also led to her acquiring the nickname of "princess" among her friends.

However, Clarke's mother had somehow been born a squib, but despite her lack of magic, Abby still devoted herself to learning potions and anything that could allow her to heal others. Clarke understood how privileged she was to be able to use magic, so she made sure didn't allow herself to take anything for granted. Which meant working extremely hard in all of her classes to receive exceptional marks.

Even though Clarke's mom wanted her to focus on potions to become a healer like herself, Clarke's truly favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Which she was going to be late for if she didn't seriously book it. She made a mental note to thank Octavia and Jasper later.

After practically plowing over a pack of first years obviously lost on the staircase (which she then of course had to stop and help), Clarke barely managed to barge through the classroom's door before professor Indra started class. Clarke's flushed face and soft "oh my god I can barely breathe I need to do more cardio" gasps for breaths were met with an unamused stare down from her professor, so she quickly scrambled to her seat.

Looking to her left as she settled into her seat (and slowly regained breathing abilities), Clarke saw a raised eyebrow and amusement dancing in green eyes.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Clarke."

"Not a word, Lexa." Clarke saw the ghost of a smile flicker on the other girl's face. Lexa's eyes flickered down before she spoke again.

"Your tie is crooked, Clarke. How is the Head Girl supposed to be in charge if she can barely make it to class in one piece?"

"Yes, well, I made it now didn't I? Now stop harping on me and let me pay attention. We're learning a new spell today – one in which I plan to learn before you."

Lexa give a surprised smirk and low chuckle, "challenge accepted, Griffin."

Clarke wasn't sure if the pounding of her heart was from her basically sprinting to class, or because of the girl sitting next to her.

A part of her was scared to find out.

.

It turned out that the spell they were learning that day in class was the patronus charm. Professor Indra had explained to them that back before the great Battle of Hogwarts, students never had the opportunity to learn the charm – at least in a classroom setting. It was said that the charm was far too advanced and difficult for students to learn. However, after the battle and those powers of darkness were eliminated, some changes were made within the ministry.

It was said that Harry Potter himself pushed for the allowance of the patronus charm to be taught in school. Even though Clarke and Lexa had been born into the generation after Harry and the Battle, and even though they had heard all of the stories, there was still something, well, magical about hearing stuff directly linked to Harry or his friends.

But as Professor Indra spoke about the charm itself and how truly difficult it was to master it, Clarke became more determined to tackle this charm. And one quick glance (or several) to her left allowed her to see that Lexa was just as determined, if her steely eyes and rim rod straight spine were any clue.

Clarke and Lexa weren't really close friends, but Clarke's seven years spent at Hogwarts always had Lexa in it. Whether it be the two of them competing for house points – Clarke for Gryffindor and Lexa for Ravenclaw – or competing on the quidditch pitch, Lexa was always _there._

Not that Clarke was complaining.

A large part of Clarke always wished to be Lexa's friend – not just a simple acquaintance. But the other girl was always so closed off to others, it was hard to get past her walls and really connect with her. But, it was Clarke's _seventh_ year; who knew where she or Lexa or her other seventh year friends would be next year? All she had were a few short months left with everyone before it was time for the real world. And Clarke was determined to break through Lexa's walls, if it was the last thing she would do.

Professor Indra had finally finished up lecturing about the patronus charm and how to conjure it. She gave a quick example and the class was left watching in awe as a bear made of pure light walked its way through the classroom.

_Oh man,_ Clarke thought,_ I am _so _ready for this!_

She hoped her patronus was something cool.

The small group of students all stood up from their desks and made their way to their practice area. They had naturally lined up in their usual pairs, Clarke in front of Lexa's determined gaze, but Professor Indra quickly dismissed the formation.

"This spell is less about the fight around you, and more about the warrior within you. Focus on your soul. Find the happiest memory, and _go._"

Clarke twirled her wand around her fingers as she took a deep breath and focused on herself. A quick peek allowed her to see Lexa with her eyes closed, softly speaking to herself. A small smile made its way on Clarke's face as she watched the stoic girl.

_She's cute when she's concentrating._

_Wait – _what?

Clarke's brows furrowed. _Okay, so that is a _slightly_ new development. I mean, okay, _yeah_, Lexa is attractive looking. I mean, honestly, just _look _at her. Anyone would be able to tell you that. And she just can really rock those braids. And so _what _if I could stare at her eyes all day? They're an interesting color and I'm an artist! You really can't blame me for that one! And, yeah, okay, so maybe I've noticed her on the quidditch pitch and the way she can lead a team and maybe I think her extremely dry humor is actually really hilarious and that –_

"Clarke? Are you alright?" Lexa was waving a hand in front of Clarke's face, effectively pulling her out of her seemingly random monologue about the other girl.

"Huh, what?" _Pull it together, Griffin!_

"You seemed to be extremely lost in thought… And you were staring at me." It wasn't said mockingly or accusingly, but rather just as a statement.

"Oh, uh, was I?" Clarke gave an embarrassed chuckle and felt her face heat up. _Kill me now, please._ "Um, sorry, I was just, uh, trying to think of a memory, is all. I didn't, uh, mean to be, ya know, _staring._"

Lexa gave her a smirk as Clarke tried to calm down the _fire _on her face.

"If you are worried that I will master this charm before you, Clarke, don't be… because I will. So there is nothing to worry about."

Suddenly, Clarke didn't care about her newly discovered crush (_oh my _god _– I _so_ do _not _have a crush on Lexa!), _but only cared about wiping that smirk off the other girl's face (_with my face – oh my _god, _Clarke – _enough!).

"Oh, _please_ – you _wish_, Lexa." The smirk on Lexa's face grew to a full sized grin as she waved her wand.

"Then let's put your wand where your mouth is, Clarke, and see who the better witch is."

_I want to put my mouth where your mouth is. _

_OH MY GOD, CLARKE, SERIOUSLY ENOUGH. IT'S LIKE OCTAVIA IS YOUR CONSCIENCE._

"Bring it on, Lexa."

.

So it turns out that conjuring a patronus is actually reallyhard. Like, _really_ hard.

It took almost the entire class period until finally one of the other students managed to conjure up a faint light. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch, but eventually the light fizzled out.

Professor Indra didn't look all that surprised.

"Do not forget – this is a difficult charm, and for good reason. You must think of your strongest and happiest memory. It may seem easy enough, but there are no cutting corners with the patronus charm."

Clarke glanced at her watch to see that there was only about five minutes left of class. If she was going to manage to do anything, the time to do it would be now.

Looking at her watch, which had once been her father's, Clarke tried to think of her fondest memory.

Her mind wandered back to the time when she first received her acceptance letter from Hogwarts.

She was a skinny little eleven-year-old with scraped knees and laugh lighter than air itself. Her father was still taking her to quidditch matches and her mother still sang with her in the kitchen. She had been sitting on the roof of her house coloring the sunrise with the color pencils her best friend, Wells, had gotten her for her birthday when the owl came.

She remembered feeling herself burst with color, mimicking the morning sky.

She remembered her father's laugh and his proud hand on her back.

She remembered her mother swooping her up and covering her with kisses.

She remembered talking excitedly with Wells because he also got his letter and _this was going to be the coolest thing _ever.

She remembered.

With a swirl of her wand and clear words slipping from her lips, Clarke conjured a bright light.

The moment the light began to spread from the end of her wand, Clarke felt herself tingle in her hands, just like every time she managed to learn a new spell. Sure, it wasn't the best patronus, and it was only slightly better than a lumos spell, but it was _something. _

And Clarke was proud of that.

Her father's proud smile drifted to the front of her mind, and then suddenly the light vanished, as quickly as it came.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Clarke looked up at those around her.

Her classmates were looking at her with slightly dropped jaws and Professor Indra had a small smirk (the closest thing to a smile Clarke had ever seen on the woman). But it was Lexa, Lexa with a look of something like awe mixed with adoration on her face that had Clarke, once again, breathless.

"… Whoa."

It was simple, but it knocked everyone out of their stupor. Her classmates all tried a few more times, before Professor Indra called the class to an end.

Clarke just kept looking at Lexa.

Who kept looking at Clarke.

At their professor's dismissal, both girls made their way back to their seats to collect their books.

"So, that was like a lot harder than I thought it was going to be," Clarke broke the silence with a chuckle. Lexa looked to her, with unwavering, yet slightly foggy eyes.

"But you still managed to conjure something, Clarke. That is very impressive."

Despite how, well, _light_, Clarke had just been feeling, something about this moment felt heavy to her.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I'm just naturally gifted," she said it with a wink and a shoulder bump to let Lexa know she was only joking. "And, besides, I told you I was going to beat you."

At this Lexa's eyes cleared up and her blank expression broke with a twitch of her eyebrow.

"I hardly count that as you _winning_, Clarke. For all we know, you simply used a lumos charm. You shall only win when… Well… No; you won't win."

Clarke grinned at Lexa's competitiveness.

_This is too much fun._

"Alright then; next class."

"Then it shall be on Monday that you face your defeat," with slightly crinkled corners of shiny green eyes, Lexa breezed past Clarke and left the room.

_She smelled nice._

…

_Okay, Griffin, you seriously need to figure this out. Like, now._

.

That night, Clarke found herself at dinner surrounded by her friends; their laughter floating around her like the candles lighting up their smiles. Whenever Clarke found herself too stressed out or wearing too thin, simply being around her friends, her _people,_ seemed to mend her soul. And tonight was no exception.

Clarke couldn't help but think back on her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She had been able to think of a happy memory, but there was just something… _off._ She knew what it was, but it hurt her heart to think about.

Looking across the Great Hall, she saw Lexa sitting alone at an empty part of the Ravenclaw's table. There was a copy of the Daily Prophet open in front of her, but her eyes were staring off into space beyond the paper.

_She looks so… Sad._

Clarke was knocked out of her thoughts by Raven who threw a piece of bread at her.

"Hey – rude."

Raven winked at her. "What are you going to do? Report me?" Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Come on now, Reyes, we both know that the Headmistress has enough reports on you to make a paper trail from here all the way to Beauxbatons."

"I know isn't it great?"

"One of these days, Raven, I swear, you're going to find yourself in a mess even _you _won't be able to talk your way out of."

"Yeah but until that day comes, I'm going to be here annoying you. Which reminds me! Are we still on for our potion's study date on Friday?"

"Yeah, of course, what else would I want to be doing with my Friday night?" _You mean other than Lexa? _Clarke shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth and prayed that Raven didn't notice her blush.

"Nothing, that's what." Clarke gave a grin, forcing mashed potatoes to ooze out of the side of her mouth. "You're absolutely disgusting, Griffin, you know that? I'm repulsed by you."

"Sure you are. That's why you're spending _your _night with _me." _

"That, and I also don't want Professor Nyko to have my head; that man is terrifying."

Jasper took that moment to jump into their conversation. "Who is Raven giving head to?"

Raven flicked a spoonful of corn at him. "Definitely not you, you creep."

Monty reached over to flick Jasper in the nose. "Are we picking on Jasper? Because that's my favorite past time."

"I'm hurt, dude. You're a freaking hufflepuff, aren't you supposed to be loyal to your friends, or something?"

"Yeah; I'm loyal with picking on you. Have I ever missed an opportunity? Nope. Didn't think so."

Raven gave Monty a fist bump. "Monty knows what's up!"

Clarke gave a small smile to Maya, who was sitting next to Jasper. She met Clarke's gaze with her own smile and an eye roll that clearly said, _what are you going to do?_ Clarke chuckled at her fellow Gryffindor.

Looking back over to the Ravenclaw table, Clarke frowned when she saw Lexa still alone and looking troubled. Just as Clarke was about to move to join the other girl, Lexa seemed to snap out of her thinking.

Glancing around her, Lexa's eyes eventually found Clarke's. After a moment had passed between them, Clarke gave a small, tentative smile. She watched Lexa blink a few times, a crease working in between her brows, before she responded with her own equally small smile.

With a slight nod, Lexa grabbed her things from the table and made her way out of the Great Hall.

Clarke watched her the entire way.

.

It was late on Friday night and Clarke was tired. Scratch that – Clarke was _fucking exhausted._ It had been a long week, that's for sure. She had two exams, quidditch practice, and then doing rounds at night through the castle. She and Raven had been studying in the library for about four hours, and coupled with a long day of classes, Clarke was pretty much dead on her feet. Well, dead on her ass because she was sitting.

"Alright, Princess, I'm calling it a night. I love potions – especially when they can blow stuff up – as much as the next guy, but I'm pretty sure my brain is going to start leaking from my ears soon."

Clarke pulled a face at the mental image. "And you call me disgusting." Raven gave her a wink, and Clarke gave a deep sigh. "Yeah, no, I totally feel that in my soul. I think I'm just going to go back to my common room and crash."

"With a plan like that, you should have been sorted into Ravenclaw."

Clarke gave a chuckle as she started closing the seemingly infinite amount of books cluttering the table she and Raven were seated at. "And missed out on the brilliant opportunity to be in _Gryffindor_? Clarke _Griffin_ not in _Gryffin_dor?"

"I know, I know. It's as absurd as me, _Raven_, not being in _Raven_claw." The girls shared a grin. Raven pushed off the table and stood with a grunt, several of her joints cracking in the process. "You got clean up duty, Princess."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Clarke noticed Raven absentmindedly rubbing around the brace on her leg. "Hey, do you want me to send my mom an owl for more painkiller stuff she makes?"

Raven quickly stopping rubbing her leg and rolled her eyes. "I'm _fine,_ Clarke."

"_Okay. _But if you decide to pull your head out of your stubborn _ass, _just let me know."

"Whatever, _mom,"_ Raven grumbled before starting to walk away.

"Sweet dreams, _honey pie, sweetums, apple of my eye!"_ Raven kept walking away but threw her hand up to flip off Clarke.

Clarke was still laughing as she began to pile up the library books to put them back on their shelves. They were a bit (_a lot)_ heavier than she thought, so she struggled a bit walking to the correct shelf.

"You do know you are a witch, correct?"

Looking behind her, Clarke saw Lexa sitting alone at one of the tables. She was wearing a casual blue sweater with her hair down and black framed glasses. Clarke almost dropped the books. Shaking her head, she licked her lips and gave a reply.

"I've been called worse."

Lexa blinked at her before slowly smiling.

"I believe it." Clarke gave a surprised scoff and raised her eyebrows in amusement. "But I was referring to the books," Lexa gestured to the mountain of textbooks stacked in Clarke's arms. "Why didn't you just use wingardium leviosa?"

"Oh, um, meh; that's the lazy way out." Clarke wasn't going to admit that she was so tired she forgot that magic was a _thing._

Lexa shook her head and Clarke watched the way her normally restricted curls bounced around her.

_Oh wow._

Lexa suddenly stood up from the table and walked purposefully towards Clarke making the blonde's heart start pounding in her chest.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait why is she coming over here?_

Before Clarke could embarrass herself by doing something stupid like _squawking_, Lexa was standing in front of her.

"Here, let me," Lexa mumbled before she began taking some books out of Clarke's hands.

_I'll let you do whatever you want._

_Okay, Clarke, I'm getting _real_ tired of this._

Clarke took a deep breath to thank Lexa, but almost collapsed.

_Okay, wow, yeah wrong move there; she probably just took a shower because _wow.

"Okay, so where are we going?"

_We can go back to my room if you want. _

_CLARKE. HONESTLY. CONTROL YOURSELF._

_Right; books._

"Thanks… Um, these are going over… there…" Clarke nodded with her head because her hands were currently in use.

… _Don't you dare even say it…_

_I mean, _technically_, I'm not _saying_ anything…_

_Jesus Christ, I'm so done with you._

_Oh so we're not religious?_

_STOP._

"Clarke?" She blinked and looked up to find Lexa already in front of the correct bookshelf, half of her books already away.

"Huh?" She began to stumble over to the other girl.

"You were staring. Again."

Clarke began to blush. "Oh, sorry about that. I was… thinking."

"That is probably not a good thing."

Clarke opened her mouth but quickly shut it and furrowed her brows.

"Hey, that was mean."

Lexa chuckled and it only deepened Clarke's frown.

"I'm sorry, but are you _pouting?" _Clarke quickly turned away from Lexa to start putting the books away. "Is the all mighty _Clarke Griffin_ pouting? Head Girl and Captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team? Not to mention the most _popular _and _revered _girl in Hogwarts? How the mighty have fallen." Lexa finished putting her books away and was casually leaning her right shoulder against the shelves while her right foot was crossed in front of her left.

_Oh boy._

"Shut up, Lexa," Clarke grumbled because she couldn't think of a witty retort. Because she was tired. Not because of Lexa.

_Sure. _

After she put her last book away, she turned to face Lexa, refusing to look anywhere but her eyes.

_Okay, this so totally does not help. Like, at all._

"_Anyway_. Thank you for your help, Lexa. I appreciate it."

Lexa gave her a small nod. "Of course, Clarke. Any time."

Clarke allowed a small part of her to believe Lexa truly meant that.

She smiled at Lexa for a moment before breaking eye contact and nodded towards Lexa's table.

"So what have you been working on?" It was a flimsy conversation starter, but she didn't want to leave Lexa's company.

_Whipped._

_You know, there has to be _some _spell to shut up a conscience or _something_._

Clarke looked back to find Lexa still staring at her.

"I have been studying for our Defense Against the Dark Arts course." Lexa pushed off the bookshelf and walked over to the table. Clarke sat across from her and smirked as she idly flipped through one of the books in front of her.

"Scared I'm going to win our bet and summon a patronus before you?"

Lexa's eyes blazed at the challenge before Clarke watched them flicker down and away.

"Scared, no. Frustrated, yes."

Clarke bit her lip as she watched Lexa delve into an old book in front of her.

"How come, if you don't mind me asking?"

Lexa paused with her fingers under the corner of the page, about to flip it. After a moment of silence, she heaved a sigh and looked off into the distance, refusing to meet Clarke's eyes.

"I find that I am having trouble thinking of a strong enough memory." Clarke ignored the blush on Lexa's face for the other girl's sake.

But Clarke couldn't ignore feeling like there was a stone in her gut. She licked her suddenly dry lips and traced the intricate pattern on the front cover of the book.

"Yeah… Me too…" Eyes flickered to each other, before drifting away. After another moment of silence, Clarke took a shuddering breath. "When I kind of got it in class, I had thought back on the day I got my letter to here when I was eleven." Lexa looked back up her, eyes soft. "It was a good day. Filled with good people. And I _was _happy. But… that was when I eleven… and…"

"A lot can change in the time from 'then' to 'now,'" Lexa's tone was laced with understanding.

_She gets it._

"Yeah. A lot can change…"

"I am in a similar boat as you, Clarke. The memories in which I had been irrefutably _happy_, have been tainted by time and by life."

A sad smile graced Clarke's face. "If only we were able to go on some crazy adventures this weekend and have like, the best two days ever." She finished her thought with a chuckle, Lexa quietly joining her.

… _Wait…_

Suddenly Clarke gasped and looked at Lexa, eyes wide and excited. Lexa immediately looked cautious.

"… What…?"

"That's just it!"

"What is, Clarke?"

Clarke lunged over the table and grabbed Lexa's hands.

_Oh they're so soft._

_Not right now, self! We have a mission at hand._

_Yeah – _her _hands._

… _Okay, that was a good one, I'll give you that._

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

Lexa scrunched her face in thought. "Well I have quidditch practice early in the morning tomorrow, but I believe that I am free the rest of the day. As well as Sunday," Lexa added as an afterthought.

Clarke squeezed her hands in excitement.

"We're going to do it then; go on adventures."

"…Clarke?" Lexa seemed like she understood what Clarke was getting at, but still seemed guarded.

"Lexa. We are saying 'screw you' to life and to the past. We're only seventeen-years-old and we have way too many bad memories to outweigh the good ones. So we're fixing that. Because don't we deserve more than that?"

Lexa's eyes flickered back and forth as she stared at Clarke. Clarke's eyes dipped down to watch as Lexa licked her lips and then spoke, drawing Clarke's eyes back up to hers.

"We do."

Clarke grinned at her.

"It's settled then: we'll create our own happy memories. Together." Clarke barely registered the fact that she was still holding Lexa's hands. She barely registered the fact that Lexa was faintly brushing her thumbs over the back of Clarke's hands.

She was too focused on the grin that was slowly taking over Lexa's face. She gave a small nod, her evident happiness and excitement rendering Clarke breathless. (Again.)

"Together."


End file.
